1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device processing a request from a host device, and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
A flash memory is a kind of non-volatile memories and is controlled by a Flash Translation Layer (FTL) to process a request from a host device.
In general, disk information and file information may not be provided to a flash memory. Therefore, the flash memory may store a plurality of data that do not have any common characteristics in partition and/or file system in the same block.
When such irrelevant data are stored in a block included in the flash memory, the number of the blocks each including both valid pages and invalid pages may increase, and thus the available storage space may decrease. Therefore, the flash memory need to perform more garbage collection operations, and the cost for the garbage collection operations may increase due to the relatively low ratio of the invalid pages in the victim block.
Even though a TRIM command is provided by a host device to the flash memory, the TRIM function itself may not resolve the above concerns caused by the data dispersion.